If I Let You Go
by Vaz1201
Summary: Haru never did make it back til dawn. BaronHaru.
1. Chapter 1

**If I Let You Go**

_Chapter One_

Haru sighed sadly as she was on the Baron's couch, her ears drooped and her face down. Her paws were in her lap and she couldn't do anything as she heard her friend make a cup of tea for her. The last few hours of since dawn were tiring and she ended up falling asleep from exhaustion, Baron bring her to his home and letting her sleep on his furniture, which was rather comfy compared to her own couch at home.

Home.

Haru thought about how she would be able to make it back home, at least looking like _this_. She was pretty sure that her mother wouldn't approve her of being a cat the rest of her life, not to mention the lifespan cats had. The Baron was kind enough to make a huge letter for Haru's mother about her disappearance, and took note of how long she would be gone. Toto and Muta were out delivering the mail for Haru's mother, while the two remaining cats stayed behind so that Baron could have a quiet talk with her.

"Milk Miss Haru?"

"Yes, please."

The Baron poured the milk into her cup and walked over with a tray in hand to Haru, placing the tray down and then handing her the warm tea.

"Now", he said, taking his own cup and sitting across from her. "It seems you are even more trouble than what you started with."

Haru felt herself almost slump her whole body to the ground if not for the tea in her hands.

"But I do know someone who might be able to help us."

Haru's ear twitched and she perked up. "Really? Who!"

"He's a old friend of mine, he lives with a witch actually. She may be able to help us."

"A witch…? But I thought that witches were just myths."

The Baron took a sip of his tea. "Some are very much alive."

"But how will she help?"

"She's a witch, I assume she can do some type of transformation spells on you."

"I see." Haru words seemed a bit distant at the Baron's idea, making the cat figurine smile a bit and sitting up, he went over to sit next to her, taking the untouched tea from her hands and giving her a reassuring look.

"I will do whatever it takes to turn you back to your true self. And if this idea leaves you troubled, I will try to find someone else who won't leave you scared."

Haru flushed at the Baron's touch and only look away from his eyes. "N-no, it's fine. I just…aren't most witches evil?"

"Not all of them Miss Haru. This friend that lives with her, he as said she is a very kind woman that is always ready to help someone in need. Much like myself."

Haru started to think, _Baron is trying so hard for me…and here I am just being a scared little cat about something as silly as witches! But what if Baron is right and she is a nice witch…? I mean, he did say he had a close friend living with her, so she must be nice. What else do I have to do anyway…?_

"Yes then!"

The Baron smiled and stood up, "Alright, we shall our journey after Muta and Toto come back from their delivery. Now, drink your tea Miss Haru, I'm sure you dislike cold tea."

Haru nodded and took her tea, taking a sip.

It tasted wonderful.

- - -

- - -

When Toto and Muta came back in their usually frantic arguments of nothing, the Baron explained the situation at hand and what must be done. Muta of course declined and Toto flew away off to head start of where the location was in and would be back or at least meet up with them halfway.

The Baron had no female clothes making Haru insist that she clean her uniform before they went off to find the witch and his friend, making the Baron frustrated at how his team was being very slow but neglected the thought and insisted that she hurry. The figurine cat showed her where the laundry room was and resting room, so that she could dress.

Sticking her clothes in the washer, Haru noticed the Baron had no dryer and had to wait until her uniform was finished before taking her them out and hanging up by a clothes pin. She could hear Muta and the Baron argue and had decided to take a quick shower as he clothes were drying. With a robe around her, she snuck into the restroom and turned on the shower, stripping and getting in.

As the warm water ran along her body, the Baron and Muta conversation continued.

- - -

- - -

"Baron, I just don't think that guy could help us!"

"He won't be the one helping us, his owner will."

"And what makes you think that a witch will help a bunch of cats?"

"Miss Haru was able to help two cats in her lifetime, why can't another human help her?"

"Yeah but the kid's different! Not every human has saved a cat in twice in there lifetimes."

"True but Miss Haru is lucky."

"Fine, I'll help but let's just hope the kid's luck hasn't run out."

"Thank you Muta."

"Eh, I hear the kid's found your shower. Do you have any cake?"

"As always."

- - -

- - -

Haru put on her uniform with ease and folded the Baron's robe and put it on his washer, heading out and seeing Muta stuff his face with angel food cake topped with whipped cream. The large white cat finished and wiped his face off with his arm, the Baron making a disgusted face of Muta's manners.

"Now that you two are done with your preparations, shall we meet up with Toto and head on?"

"Yes!"

"Whatever."

The Baron took his white coat; top hat and black cane and lead Haru out the door, Muta lazily following behind.

* * *

This is my first time writing "The Cat Returns" fiction, so please bear with me. I also may or may not update fro a while but considering how much I love this wonderful movie I may actually want to finish it very soon. I also support the romance between Haru and the Baron and think there aren't enough well written fictions of them. With your support, please review so I can have the will to keep writings! 


	2. Chapter 2

**If I Let You Go**

_Chapter Two_

The Baron, Haru and Muta started off walking towards the entrance of dimension of the Cat Bureau and went off into a small alley that Haru seemed very familiar with when her whole adventure had started and she went off to follow after Muta for the first time. It was rather odd at first, considering after a while everything around her started to grow larger in size and Muta went back to walking back on his four legs, going ahead of the two legged cats that, assuming that the large cat was a look out for if any humans were around.

It was almost noon when the set off to there journey and people were rampaging the streets and roads, doing the daily work that they did so every often. The Baron and Haru hid away in dark shadows trying to stay away from the sight of any human eyes, which was hard considering the Baron was wearing such bright white clothes and Haru was a spitting image of a miniature school doll. After a while of following Muta they found themselves in another alley and rested, Haru out of breath from the frantic walk.

"Where is that bird?" Muta muttered, sitting down and looking up.

"I'm sure he is somewhere nearby Muta."

"Well he better hurry up! We've been wandering around these streets and roads for at least an hour already."

"We're on the right track, but it still would be nice to get a better view…"

"There he is!" Haru cried, pointing up.

Toto was in view, his long black wings landing him on the ground beside the Baron and Muta, who only gave the crow a deep glare.

"I think I've found the place your looking for, though it is a bit odd. Looks rather western made." Toto said, ignoring Muta's look and turning towards the Baron.

"Well, witches weren't known to travel here in the east much." the Baron replied.

"So where is this place?"

"It's quite far from where we are now, I can ride by you and Baron on my back but," Toto slowly turned his head to look at Muta, "you will have to stay down here."

"What! Why can't you carry me?"

"Haru and Baron aren't to heavy but with you along it will be a bit to much for me to handle. So just follow my shadow fuzz ball."

"Why I oughta…!"

"He's right Muta, I'm sorry to say."

The large white cat grimaced and looked away.

"Muta, why don't I ride on your back?" Haru asked, trying to enlighten the large cat. Muta looked down at her and only shook his head.

"Nah, it's fine kid. Besides, it would look weird if someone saw me and saw a little uniform wearing cat on my back."

Haru laughed. "True."

"Well then, now that that's settled, why don't we head on forward Miss Haru?" The Baron was already on Toto's back, which was waiting for Haru to get on the black crow and to their destination.

Haru nodded and waved to Muta, was waved back lazily and got on top of the crow, who flapped his wings was up into the air within a flash, souring over the buildings and streets. Haru held on to tight to the Baron's waist as she sat behind him, cradling his back while he held onto his hat and Toto's feathers. Down below, Muta followed the shadow of the black bird as fast as he could, dodging any obstacles that came his way.

Haru couldn't help but feel amazed at the scenery of her hometown from above, all the buildings and streets put together like a large map. But after a while, she noticed that her town started to disappear slowly and they soon under a new town she had never seen before. The blue-eyed girl started to feel sorry for Muta has he looked like a small white dot from her view.

"Don't worry, he'll be fine Miss Haru."

Haru looked up to see the Baron give her a reassuring smile, making the girl blush and look away. How had he known she was uneasy about Muta?

"Thanks Baron…"

"My pleasure Miss Haru."

- - -

- - -

Toto landed down on the ground gracefully, his large yellow claws tapping the brown tiles of the roof. What he had landed on what a small building, about the size of a regular store that Haru would always pass by in her own town. The house was much different from what she had usually seen in Japan and it was western made. After a while, Haru had lost sight of Muta and had grown worried of where the large cat had wondered off too. When she was ready to get off of Toto, the Baron took hand and helped her down, keeping her steady on the roof.

"Well, here we are." Toto announced.

"It's change the last I was here."

"What's _else_ is different about it?" Haru asked.

"The roofing was blue the last time I was here, now it's brown." The Baron replied, tapping the roof with his cane.

"I wonder though, why did you land on the roof Toto?"

The crow gave a sheepish smile, "Sorry Baron, I'm use to landing on roofs, not the front door."

"It's quite alright but it will be a challenge for us to get down, foremost Miss Haru."

"Hey! I'm not that helpless!"

"I was just concerned of your well being Miss Haru."

"I know Baron, but I can get down from a roof. Even in this size."

"Then you can lead us down then."

The Baron only gave a smirk as Haru looked down past the roof to the far ground, which seemed a lot farther down than what she had thought it was. Feeling defeated, she gave the Baron a sympathetic look.

"Come on then."

He took her in his arms and together, he jumped down and landed on the ground with grace, Toto still on the roof.

"You guys go in! I'll stay here and wait for the fatso!"

The Baron nodded up to Toto and let Haru down from his arms. It still felt odd to be carried around in the Baron's arms when was given the chance too. The far off memory of being carried by him in the Cat Kingdom during the chase came back to her and she remembered when he had caught her staring at him, making her feel more embarrassed than what she felt.

I hope he hasn't noticed yet…

"Coming Miss Haru?"

Lost in her thoughts, she hadn't noticed that the Baron had already made his way to the large and was standing directly in front of it. Feeling flustered, she went over to him and read the large printed words on the door.

Kiki's Delivery Service.

"A delivery service…? Do witches deliver?"

"We'll have to find out, now won't we?"

Taking his cane, he knocked on the door with the handle piece. After a while, the Baron knocked again and a bit of rustling was heard. A few voices could also be heard and both the cat girl and cat figurine waited.

The door opened. "I'm sorry about that, how may I help you…?" Brown eyes looked gaze around and saw nothing ahead of her. "Jiji, are you sure you heard someone knocking?"

"Pardon us." Kiki looked down and saw two small felines.

"Oh!"

- - -

- - -

The dark haired witch couldn't help but laugh as she sat down in front of her kitchen table. "I didn't even know Jiji had friends, let alone such charming ones."

"Hey!" Cried the black cat. "But it is nice to see you Baron, how have you been the last decade?"

"Fair."

" I'd offer both of you something to drink but sadly I have no cups your size." Kiki asked, stirring her own cup of hot chocolate.

"Thank you but we're actually in a rush."

"Oh?"

"Yes, we were hoping you could help me." Haru said, the Baron letting the cat girl explain herself and the story that had went by just a day ago.

Kiki listened to Haru's story, of how she saved a prince cat and was rewards with many presents but when the presents did meet her tastes, the cats of the Cat Kingdom had decided to give Haru the most greatest gift they could give, the prince's hand in marriage. Haru tried to refuse but the cats were too persistent, so she decided to get help from the Cat Bureau, which a mysterious voice had told to go to. There she met Muta, the Baron and Toto, but in the end she was kidnapped by the cats along with Muta and taken to the Cat Kingdom. Haru then explained of her transformation, the ball, Baron saving her and Muta, the maze, and then the destruction of the tower that was her exit.

"And when I finally was able to get to the top, well…it was already dawn. I guess I wasn't fast enough to make it to the top by myself." Haru sighed sadly, while Kiki patted the cat girl's head.

"I'm sorry to say though but your adventure here was…a waste." Jiji said with a hint of guilt and sadness.

"Beg your pardon Jiji?"

"Kiki is a delivery witch, she knows nothing of transformations. Let alone any potion spells."

"My mother knows of some spells but she deals with medicine potions. Nothing as far as transformations."

"I see…"

Haru remained silent and the Baron frowned, looking as his dear friend became more upset from the new information that they both heard upon. He tried to make the conversation more hopeful.

"Is there anyone else that can help us?" Haru looked to the Baron.

"Well…there's always _him_." Kiki took a sip of her hot chocolate.

"Him?" Haru asked.

"Oh no! Kiki you can't be serious!"

"What? He's a very capable wizard and knows the ways of every spell. He's transformed into enough things to make up a whole animal kingdom!" Kiki was right from the expression of the defeated face Jiji. And whoever this wizard is, he must be powerful if he could transform into enough animals to create a kingdom of them…

"Where can we find this wizard?" the Baron asked.

"Well…he travels quite a lot. I assume so he won't be found. It will be hard and you may need a plane but I think I can manage to locate him within a few days on my broom."

"How long is a few days?"

Kiki tapped her chin. "Well, I'd say…five days at the least."

The Baron looked over to Haru. "Miss Haru, is that alright with you?"

"Yes, it is."

"Then it's settled!"

"Thank you very much." Haru couldn't help but bow to the witch, who only shook her head.

"No no, it's okay. I'm always welcomed to help anybody and considering your situation, I'd say you really do need the help." Kiki went over to the Baron and whispered, "Though I do expect a type of _pay_…"

The Baron laughed and Haru only gave a confused look to the two as they whispered to each other, making Haru feel a bit uneasy at the closeness of the two. Jiji noticed this and sighed, getting close enough to the cat girl so that only she could hear.

"Don't worry kid, Kiki already has someone special. Even if she doesn't want to admit it."

"I'm not worried."

"Sure…"

Kiki and the Baron ended their private conversation and noticed the two cats staring at them. Kiki smiled and got up, finally finishing her beverage and set it in the sink nearby, the Baron walking to Haru's side and explaining what the witch and him were just talking about.

"I got a good deal with her, she'll be ready tomorrow morning."

"What about her house?"

"A friend of hers will be watching over it. In the mean time, we shall return back to my place and wait until Miss Kiki's return."

"Yeah, so don't worry about me Haru. I've got it all under control. I just need to a delivery of information to _him_ and we will be all set! Jiji will be with me too, so I won't be alone. Will I Jiji?" The witch nudged the black cat playfully.

"As always." Jiji replied, jumping on Kiki's shoulder, both of the two smiling at each other.

* * *

Author note: If your wondering where Muta and Toto were, well, Muta most likely passed out from running so much and Toto still waits outside. Hope that clears it up. Thanks for reading chapter two of "If I Let You Go" I hope to try and update again real soon! 


End file.
